


Second Date, Round Two

by Hanamana



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-21
Updated: 2021-01-21
Packaged: 2021-03-13 01:27:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28895094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hanamana/pseuds/Hanamana
Summary: V meets River for their second date and an eventual round two.
Relationships: Female V/River Ward
Kudos: 26





	Second Date, Round Two

V shut off the television in her room. She felt a wave of sadness wash over her and sighed. She missed River. After the dinner with Joss, V had not seen River in over a week. Sure, they’ve been messaging, but it wasn’t the same. After being with him last week, the way they looked at each other and touched, she wanted more.

 _Can’t blame him. I turned him down last time_. She thought. V had been with the Aldecados yesterday working on a job, and the previous day taking down cyberpsychos. After finishing off an AM job for Wakakko, she finally had to take time off. She knew Vik would be upset if she overworked herself.

V opened her holo and decided to send him a message. Maybe she could ask him to meet up today?

_How’s it going? Haven’t seen you in a while._

She kneeled down and began feeding Nibbles cat food. Immediately V’s hollow started ringing and River’s face popped up. She answered.

“Hey. It’s going fine here.” She smiled. He does miss me.

River quirked an eyebrow. “What’s the smile for?”

“I got an instant call after a message? I would have to be a gonk to not smile.”

“I actually was just about to call you. Anyway, are you free today?”

V sat down on the bed. “What? For a date? A round two?”

River laughed. “Ether works for me. Are you free after four? I’m wrapping up a job now, I’ll be done by then.”

“Then let’s meet at Chubby Buffalos again. I liked the burgers there.”

“Sure V. I’ll see ya there.”

V winked and ended the call. She began to feel the excitement rushing through her toes. Today was gonna be preem. V walked over her closet and began searching for an outfit to wear.


End file.
